


always by your side

by melodyinlove



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, just a small plot after listening to song title, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyinlove/pseuds/melodyinlove
Summary: minhyun wishes jonghyun opened up to him in the past





	always by your side

“You used to be a lot different, you know?” Minhyun hums as he sits in Jonghyun’s room after spending all day at the recording studio. They were just on their phones earlier, trying to relax after a semi-stressful day as they wanted their first song released as five after two and a half years to be perfect.

“In a bad way? I was trying really hard not to change during your time in Wanna One so you wouldn’t feel the difference coming back here with us,” Jonghyun sits up from his bed with a small frown on his face. 

Minhyun shakes his head, scooting the rolling chair close to Jonghyun’s bed so he can hold his head, “No, in a good way. I promise.” 

Jonghyun looks at their intertwined hands in amazement as it still feels a bit surreal that this is back to being their norm. He can do this now with his boyfriend not worry about how much time they had left because after renewing their contracts, they had all the time in the world, “Well, are you going to elaborate?” 

“You’ve gotten a lot more confident, you lift your head a lot higher and you just have a stronger aura,” Minhyun rubs his thumb on the back of Jonghyun’s hand, “It suits you a lot more.” 

“I mean, when the group you lead is doing a lot better, that kind of happens,” Jonghyun chuckles dryly as he does remember constantly feeling unconfident and letting it show to his members. Nowadays, he still feels it occasionally, still regrets and gets scared of doing the wrong thing, but it’s not as prominent as before. 

Minhyun gets up off of the chair and pushes Jonghyun to scoot over so they can share his small twin sized bed, “Yeah, I know. I’m just really happy that our group is doing better and that you’re not burdened now because of it. I was always worried, you know? I knew how much weight you put onto your shoulders and I wanted to share the burden but you never let me.” 

“I didn’t want you to feel the pain I did. I wanted to spare you of my worries,” Jonghyun lays back down onto the bed, naturally clinging onto Minhyun, “I was scared.”

“I knew that it would be hard to hear, but I still wanted to be there for you,” Minhyun puts his arm around the other has he lays down as well, “That’s love, right?”

Jonghyun frowns as he thinks about those times, the times where Minhyun asked him to open up and tell him what’s wrong. There were times where they argued because of it, but sometimes Jonghyun just wanted Minhyun to be there physically for him and that’s all, to give him a tight hug and never leave his side. “I’m sorry.”

“I worried about you a lot during the year and a half separation too. I worried that you would still be the same as before Produce 101, still scared and still hurting. I listened to your guys’s songs a lot. Wanna One even got a bit annoyed at me when I played Where You At for the 50 millionth time, but I didn’t care. I wanted to at least be there for you, but I couldn’t,” Minhyun feels his eyes getting a little teary as he thinks about it. He just wanted to hug Jonghyun, hold his hand, and at least ask him if he wants to talk. However, with Wanna One’s hectic schedule, it was so hard for him to be there and as much as Jonghyun said it was okay, he never felt it was. 

“Minhyun…” Jonghyun says softly, “I was worried about you too. I was scared you wouldn’t adapt well and seeing how overworked you were, I worried about your health. I just wanted you to be okay. I always want you to be okay at the least, happy and smiling at the most.”

“As long as you let me in from now on, I’ll be okay,” Minhyun chuckles, poking Jonghyun’s chest, “Not in your room, but in your heart,” he pokes his boyfriend’s forehead, “and in your head where you overthink so much. Don’t worry about burdening me for the rest of our contract, or just the rest of our lives together. I want to be there for you every step of the way. I love you.”

Jonghyun feels himself tearing up, but he still manages to kiss Minhyun softly, their lips barely pressed together, “I will. I’ll tell you everything, but you have to say the same for me.”

“I’ve been doing that since day one, my love,” Minhyun squishes Jonghyun’s cheeks, “but I’m happy that you can lean on me. I’ll always be by your side if you allow me. Actually, no, even if you don’t allow me, I’ll pester you until the ends of earth.” 

Jonghyun rolls his eyes jokingly, “I feel like I’ve been caught in a trap here.” 

Minhyun wraps his arms and legs around the other, a big smirk on his face as he does so, “Baby, you’ve been caught in this trap for a long time now and I’m never letting go.”

“Never?” Jonghyun looks at Minhyun skeptically, but still sinks in the other’s hold. It’s warm and loving and Jonghyun loves this feeling.

“Never in a million years.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while i miss 2hyun   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mu6ix)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/btobooty)


End file.
